Massage has long been used to treat tight, stiff, and injured muscles, because benefits, such as prevention and prediction of muscle injuries, improvement of strength, flexibility, and endurance, dispersal of lactic acid, and accelerated recovery, are numerous. Athletes and exercise aficionados have long turned to massage to improve performance and ease aching muscles. Using a licensed massage therapist each time massage would be beneficial, but could easily become prohibitively expensive. Additionally, there are times when immediate treatment is necessary. Therefore, hand held massage devices were developed to address these needs. Hand held massage devices are also often used to treat trigger points. One type of hand held massage device is a wand that can be rolled over a person's muscles to treat the ailments and provide the improvements described above. The massage wand can include a roller or rollers over its outer surface. Unfortunately, these devices can be quite long and are not designed for a user to carry during travel or exercise.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable roller massager device capable of being made smaller without compromising the efficacy of the device.